


The Golden Rule

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Gen, Hunter Gabriel, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a rule, Sam didn't answer prayers. It wasn't because he didn't want to; he did. It was because he knew better.</p><p>Originally posted here: http://peppermintindulgence.tumblr.com/post/84949172345/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

As a rule, Sam didn't answer prayers.

It wasn't because he didn't want to; he did. It was because he knew better.

He’d run away from home a long time ago and had sworn completely off angel business. It was too convoluted, and he was positive angels had strayed from their original purpose, whatever that might be. If he went around answering every human’s prayers, no matter how much he might like to, he would only draw unwanted attention to himself. Still, he found himself following a particularly frantic prayer, curious to see what was going on.

When he touched down, he wasn't happy with what he found: a demon, an abomination straight from the Pit, circling a human, a thin ring of salt preventing it from getting too close. Sam felt a righteous anger building within him at the sight. Human-on-human violence was bad enough, but to have a demon threatening one of Father’s most prized creations?

He stepped onto the physical plane, allowing his vessel to be seen by both the human and the demon. The demon didn't notice, but the human jolted in shock, breaking the line. “Fuck,” the blonde uttered, and the demon smirked, leaning down and grabbing his him by his throat. Sam quickly crossed the room and pressed a hand to the demon’s forehead, burning the twisted, ugly thing with pure, holy light. As the lifeless shell the demon had been inhabiting fell to the ground, he turned to the human, who had fallen back down as well and was now gasping as his hands hovered over his throat.

It took a moment for Gabriel to register that the other being was still there, and he frantically scooted back against the wall, raising his shotgun. “Don’t come any closer!”

Sam moved in anyway. The hunter fired, but the angel didn't even recoil; when he crouched down in front of the hunter, there was no sign that he’d ever been shot.


End file.
